El Juego de Demonios
by LaTigreLaTigresa12
Summary: ¿Que sucedio despues de que Alois..."murio"?... Alois sigue vivo...como Ciel...el ya no es humano...es un demonio...y ahora solo buscara su venganza contra Ciel...
1. Introduccion

**Introduccion:**

_-Ahora seremos uno Luka, junto con Hannah y Claude-pronuncie-_

_-Mm-decia afirmando aquel hermano mio. _

_Desde ahi todo se volvio oscuridad...oscuridad..._

-Luka!Luka!¿Donde estas?Todo esta oscuro! Luka!-grite desesperado buscando una respuesta-Todo esta oscuro-dije cayendo al suelo sin poder ver nada solo sentia algo mojado en mi rostro...¿Hannah? ¿Claude? ¿donde estan todos? donde estan-grite agarrandome de algo...era mis piernas...-¿Donde estan?...

-No temas...despues de todo...estas vivo-decia una voz extraña a lo que me sorprendi y trate de moverme.

-¿Que estas diciendo?... no me mientas-grite yo tratando de alcanzar esa extraña persona.

-Ciel Phantomhive y ahora tu...je...este juego sera divertido...-decia esa voz extraña.

Esa voz no era normal...era como una voz mezclada con muchas...

-Alois Trancy...abre tus ojos...

-Es lo que intento, dejame ¿quien demonios eres?-intentando abrirlos pero solo habia oscuridad.

-El que dice que estas vivo y el que... -se oyo una risa-solo abre tus ojos.

-Que no ves que es lo que intento-grite abriendo los ojos

-Ves puedes volver a ver-decia una voz en el ambiente.

Mire a mi alrededor y solo vi un bosque, me mire, se supone que estaba muerto pero...por que sentia una brisa, por que sentia ganas de llorar, revise mis ropas y vi que estaban manchadas de sangre y que el pasto tenia una rosa roja formada por sangre, me asuste y levante aunque con un dolor.

-No te muevas tanto que apenas estas empezando-decia la voz que flotaba en el ambiente.

-Empezando...ugh-toque la herida-uh...¿pero por que estoy vivo?

-Je eres demasiado impaciente...esta bien te dire...

-¿Pero quien eres?...muestrate!-le grite-¿que es lo que me diras?

-JeJe impaciente...pero ahora no afectara eso...

-¿A que te refieres? sal, muestrate!-le grite nuevamente.

-Ya no estas vivo...pero tampoco estas muerto-decia la voz a lo que yo no comprendi.

-Explicate!

-Je...solo dire que...ya no eres humano...

Me asuste y avance hacia tras y luego me volte y corri...tenia que llegar a mi mansion...

-¿Crees que puedes escapar? ...o es que...¿no quieres aceptar la realidad?-decia es voz e intente buscar de donde procedia pero no encontre a nadie-Tu muy bien sabes que eres...

Corri mas rapido tapandome los oidos, mi herida dolia, me dolian los ojos, mi cuerpo, pero ya casi estaba en mi mansion, trate de buscar a esa voz otra vez pero nada...en unos instantes llegue a mi mansion y cerre.

-No...no puede ser...-decia yo sentandome y abrazando mis piernas.

-Je creelo-decia esa voz a lo que me tape los oidos.

-Callate no es cierto, yo estoy muerto a lado de Luka, Claude y Hannah!-le grite.

-Eres un demonio muy extraño...Alois Trancy-decia la voz al tiempo que su risa se oia por todos lados.

-No!

-Jajaj Alois Trancy...eres un Demonio!-grito la voz_-Estoy ansioso por ver...lo que pasara contigo y Ciel Phantomhive je._

En ese instante mire a en frente y vi un espejo con lo confirmaba mis ojos eran de demonio, yalrededor de ellos habia sangre muchas sangre...-Soy un demonio-dije asustado y la extraña voz rio...

**Continuara...**


	2. El Demonio Alois Trancy

**Capitulo 1-El Demonio Alois Trancy**

Estaba sentado leyendo aquellos papeles que estaban en la mesa polvorienta...ya era un nuevo dia y esa voz se habia callado desde la noche de ayer, estab desayunando algo que me habia preparado,no estaba sabroso, aparte de eso mehabia quemado mientras lo preparaba, por lo menos supe vestirme ya que al ver como ponia la ropa otra vez en su lugar este Claude...Claude...Luka...Hannah...recuerdo aquel sueño que tuve al dormirme...un sueño en el que estaba con ellos...pero era solo un sueño...lo mas sorprendente es que haya podido dormir...seguia leyendo los papeles que decian:

_Ciel Phantomhive y su mayordomo demonio se fueron del pais...a un lugar donde nunca los encontraran_

Y la hoja tenia impresas fotos de personas que conocierona Ciel y Sebastian...aquella voz me habia otorgado estas hojas...

*Flashback*

_-Alois...Demonio...tengo algo que enseñarte...son unas hojas con informacion de aquellos que buscas...-decia la voz riendo._

_-¿Quienes?-dije confundido._

-_Sebastian Michaelis...¿te suena? _

*Fin Flashback*

Seguia comiendo lo que habia preparado mientras leia los datos de un tipo curioso que habia visto minutos antes de que Claude me matase...un pelirojo con dientes de punta...se llama Grell Sutcliff...De repente escucho un ruido proveniente de la habitacion de vestidos, calzados, aquel lugar y me asomo para ver al entrometido que habia entrado en mi casa...y vi a un pelirojo con un vestido de los que Hannah usaba...

-Oye tu! ¿que haces en mi casa?-le grite enojado y el me miro sorprendido.

-¿Pero como es que tu...estas vivo?-decia aquel chico mirandome y yo me acerque.

-¿Eh?¿Quien eres?..¿Que haces en mi casa? contesta lo que te digo-dije yo jalandole las mejillas y luego apretandolas-Responde.

-Ah! sueltame no me hagas eso-dijo soltandose de mis manos y sobandoce la cara-mi Sebas-chan no me querra si mi cara se arruina-decia el con un tono chillon y me sorprendi al escuchar el nombre que dijo.

-Espera...¿dijiste Sebas-chan?-dije sorprendido.

-Claro él es el amor de mi vida...ves-dijo enseñandome un peluche.

-MM...-dije mirandolo y reconociendolo-Eres Grell Sutcliff ¿cierto?

-¿Eh? ¿Como sabes mi nombre chiquillo?-dijo mirandome sorprendido y luego sonrio-Bueno es cierto, soy Grell, y soy un mayordomo DEATH!-dijo el haciendo una pose.

-Si ya sabia que eras un mayordomo death...espera si conoces a Sebas-chan...¿podrias llevarme con el? -dije sonriendo.

-¿Ah? ¿que te hace pensar eso?-decia ese chico mirandome raro.

-Porque tengo informacion sobre ti...que una personita me dio...

-¿Eh? ¿Que persona?-dijo el levantandose de donde estaba sentado.

-Llevame con Sebas-chan y te digo quien...

-Lo lamento pero ni yo se donde estan...-decia besando su peluche.

-Oh que mal...bueno entonces yo sere quien se quede con Sebastian...despues de todo tengo mucha informacion de el que me servira...-decia saliendo de ahi.

-¿Dijiste informacion sobre Sebas-chan?-dijo Grell sonriendo-Bueno en ese caso te ayudare...

-Entonces seras mi mayordomo por un tiempo... -le ordene.

-Claro lo sere si me das esa informacion-decia el.

-Claro pronto te la dare...solo necesito que encuentres a una voz misteriosa...y a Sebastian

-¿Ah?¿Voz misteriosa? vaya que eres un chico muy raro...

-Soy Alois Trancy-le dije mirandolo-El demonio Alois Trancy...-_El que encontrara y hara sufrir a Ciel Phantomhive y se vengara de aquella voz que se rio de mi...y quien se quedara con Sebastian..._

**Continuara...**


	3. Esa Voz

**Capitulo 2-Aquella voz **

Mi mayordomo llamativo y yo ibamos de camino hacia un pequeño pueblo...habia traido todo lo necesario para este viaje, ahora Grell tendria que cuidar de mi hasta aque encontrara a Phantomhive, el traia una cierra consigo, estabamos caminando por aquel pueblo nubloso y el me volteo a ver mientras seguia caminando.

-¿Eh? ¿Que te pasa?-decia con su voz chillona.

-Nada...solo estoy pensando...

-Bueno...-volteo al frente y empezo a casi marchar-Oh...Sebas-chan oh Sebas-chan te amo!-decia cantando.

Yo seguia caminando tras de el...despues de un rato, cuando anochecio y que parase de cantar, Grell se callo y miro fijamente a un arbol.

-¿Que es lo que sucede Grell?-le pregunte mirando hacia el arbol.

-Nada...es solo que...-de repente se empezo a oir una risa combinada con muchas.

-Esa voz de nuevo...-dije seriamente pero luego sonrei y mire a Grell quien me seguia viendo al arbol.

-Aparece ya...Ma...-decia con su voz chillona, pero serio Grell.

-Oh Grell, asi que adivinaste que era yo -decia la voz mezclada y riendo.

-¿Lo conoces Grell?!-dije casi gritando asombrado.

-Claro que lo conozco-decia Grell sonriendome y luego volteando a ver la figura-reconozco a las basuras-decia divertido Grell.

La voz no dijo nada y de repente en una de las ramas del arbol se empezo a aparecer una sombra, con la niebla y con la noche no se distinguia aquella figura, lo unico que pude descifrar era que estaba sentada esa figura sobre un arma, la figura empezo a reir.

-Siempre divertido como siempre Grell...pero no lo bastante...-la figura volteo su cabeza hacia mi-Alois...Por fin podre hablar contigo-dijo mostrando una sonrisa blanca aquella figura con voz distorsionada.

-¿Crees que te dejare hablar con el?-dijo Grell mirando la figura-despues de todo el me mando que te encontrara...-dijo encendiendo su cierra.

-Yo solo quiero hablar con Alois-dijo la voz.

-Claro-dijo Grell lanzandosele cortando la rama pero esa sombra facilmente la esquivo y aterrizo parada sosteniendo el arma...que viendo bien su arma era una guadaña-¿Ah?se supone que te cortaria ..pero esta vez no fallare-decia sonriendo Grell.

-Espera Grell !...hablare con el...

-Bien Alois-dijo la sombra presentandose ante mi y yo me sorprendi.

Era un chico de mi estatura con cabello castaño y un fleco sobre uno de sus ojos...igual que ese maldito Phantomhive...con una gabardina negra...pantalon negro con botas negras de agujeta y con un collar extraño.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-dije yo mirandolo.

-Soy Marianne-decia aquel chico con su voz normal que no se escuchaba ni femenina ni masculina.

-¿Marianne?-dije sorprendido.

-Si-dijo acercandose a mi con una sonrisa.

-Es que pareces un chico como siempre Marianne-decia Grell mirandola con rabia.

-Y tu como siempre pareces una chica-decia con ira Marianne y luego me miro con un ojo cafe-Alois por fin puedo verte de cerca.

-¿Que eres Marianne?-le pregunte seriamente a lo que ella sonrio con unos colmillos filosos pero tenia tambien dientes normales.

-Ella es un shinigami-decia enojado Grell.

-¿Un shinigami?¿Como tu?-lo mire.

-No, segun esto es de las mas antigua shinigamis...pero me molesta mucho!

-¿Por qu..

-Porque tambien soy mitad vampiro-dijo la chica sonriendo mientras lamia sus colmillos.

-¿Esas cosas existen?-dije sorprendido.

-Querido...todo puede pasar ¿cierto?...tu estas vivo despues de todo...-y miro a Grell-y tambien te enojo porque provoque que tambien te disgustaran las mujeres-rio divetida-aparte de que soy mas hombre que tu-rio otra vez y yo la mire serio.

-Oye!-le grite y me miro-Explicame porque sigo vivo...-dije y ella sonrio por eso.

-Te dire...pero ...a solas...-dijo ella y empezo a caminar.

-Grell quedate aqui...-le ordene y me fui tras la chica.

-Ahora si...dime...¿Por que sigo vivo?-la chica sonrio y debajo de su fleco pude notar un ojo gris.

-Paciencia todavia estamos muy cerca-dijo lamiendose los colmillos.

**Continuara...**


	4. Viejos Amigos

**Capitulo 3-Viejos amigos...**

Abria mis parpados pesadamente al sentir unos golpeteos bruscos, mire a mi alrededor, habia dormido sobre las piernas de mi sirviente.

-Oh amo veo que ya desperto-decia aquella castaña.

Yo me empece a enderezar y vi aquel carruaje en el que estabamos.

-¿Todavia no llegamos...?-dije al ver por las ventanas un pueblo.

-No se preocupe Alois-sama...pronto estaremos con el...despues de todo el me debe varias cosas...

Mire a aquella chica que ahora vestia un traje de mayordomo solo que en vez de saco llevaba su gabardina y aun puesto su collar.

-Mmmm...¿Por que siempre llevas esa gabardina y ese collar?-dije yo algo confuso.

-Oh esto...-dijo tocando su collar-Digamos que es un collar muy llamativo para mi y por eso lo uso...la gabardina es muy especial para mi...aparte de que es genial -decia sonriendo con aquellos colmillos alargados y sacudiendo los brazos.

-Mmm...eres rara...pero lo bueno es que me ayudaras con lo de Ciel...despues de todo su alma originalmente te pertenecia a ti...-dije y ella me miro mientra se lamia sus colmillos.

-Exacto...originalmente el me pertenecia a mi...su muerte era mia...

De repente el carruaje paro y Marianne miro por la ventanilla.

-Bien Alois-sama hemos llegado...de seguro el sabra de Ciel Phantomhive-decia mientras se levantaba y abria la puerta y bajaba-Vamos Alois-sama-decia ella ofreciendome su mano.

Yo no acepte aquel gesto y solo me digne a bajar de el carruaje, nos encontrabamos frente a una funeraria, que decia "Undertaker".

-En algun lado...recuerdo haber escuchado hablar de ese tal Undertaker...

-Claro-me decia Marianne mirandome-El es el sepulturero...el iba a enterrar a Ciel cuando muriera...pero Ciel como tu y yo esta muerto...-me dijo sonriendome-bueno vamos a entrar-decia y ella entro primero y yo le segui.

-Mmm-decia una voz que luego rio divertida-Marianne...sigues igual de pequeño que siempre...y como siempre con tu gabardina-decia sonriente un tipo acercandocenos mientras reia.

-Y veo que en verdad tu dejaste tu gabardina-decia sonriente Marianne-Vengo a hablar sobre Phantomhive...

-¿Eh? Yo no he sabido nada de el y su querido mayordomo...

Yo solo los miraba mientras platicaban en eso aquel hombre volteo a verme y se me acerco.

-Uh que chico tan raro...se parece a ti Marianne...jiji

-El es Alois Trancy-sama...

-¿Sama? ¿desde cuando le dices a alguien sama Marianne? -decia burlonamente aquel hombre.

-Desde que estoy trabajando junto a el-decia algo enojada.

-Si...ella trabaja para mi...para vengarme de ese Phantomhive...

-¿Ah? ¿vengarte? ¿Por que?

-Alois-sama...-dijo mirandolo Marianne-El no esta vivo...

-Oh ya veo...¿Y cual es la historia de este chico?-decia burlonamente aquel tipo.

-Te lo dire en privado-dijo Marianne llevandoselo.

Despues de todo ella me habia explicado el motivo de porque seguia vivo..._-Hay Hannah...-_pense, mire la tienday vi un espejo...al ver ese espejo vi mis ojos azules los cuales de repente se hicieron rojos y me asuste cayendo al piso, al recordarlos llenos de sangre_ -No, no soy un demonio...- _pense, en eso unos pasos se oian.

-Alois-sama...¿Esta bien?-grito Marianne corriendo hacia mi.

Yo no logre pronunciar alguna palabra ella se puso frente mio tapando el espejo y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, a lo que me sorprendi y segui viendo mi reflejo en ella...por alguna razon ella me recordaba a mi y entonces me levante.

-Alois-sam...

-Estoy bien...¿Ya tienes informacion?-dije yo.

-Algo asi...-dijo ella incorporandose-Ciel Phantomhive no esta muy lejos de aqui my highness...

Al oir esa palabra la mire sorprendido y ella simplemente sonrio con algo de malicia...vaya que parecia un hombre asi.

-Vamos Alois-sama-dijo tomandome de la mano y guiandome fuera de la tienda-tenemos un largo viaje...my highness...-decia subiendose despues de mi ella, a lo que segui mirandola confuso y ella simplemente tras de si cerro la puerta.

-¿Por que siento que me han olvidado?-decia aquel chico pelirojo sentado en una roca.

-Alois-sama mire ahi hay un hotel en que podremos descansar...-decia Marianne señalandome un lado.

Decidimos bajar y "mi mayordomo" como queria ser llamada ella nos registro y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitacion, pero de repente Marianne miro a una habitacion algo seria.

-¿Sucede algo?-dije yo algo emocionado pero en eso ella retomo el camino.

-Nada Alois-sama...nada...me confundi es solo eso...

Aquella morena al pronunciar esas palabras sonrio.

_-Quiero hacer mas interesante el juego de conseguir a Ciel Phantomhive..._

En aquella habitacion solo un chico de cabellos negros se digno a sonreir.

**Continuara...**


End file.
